


The Proposal Party

by HintehDehPengu



Series: A Smornby Life [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross decides to throw a massive party at YogTowers for Smith! But little does Smith know, Ross is ready to pop the question. (Notice: This fic takes place 6 years after 'The Threesome Curse').</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute to write. Hope you enjoy :P :3

It had only been a few minutes since the party started, and Ross was already feeling sick with joy. He ran into the bathrooms, and fixed his hair and straightened his suit in the mirror. He wanted this night to be perfect. He took out the box the ring was set in, and he smiled at it. Trott came in. "Yo, man you're gonna miss the party." he said. Ross quickly put the ring back into his pocket before Trott could see. "Yeah, one second just fixing my hair." Ross said, smiling at Trott. "Smith will be here any moment." Trott said, excitedly. "Okay. Do I look good?" Ross did a twirl. Trott nodded. "I'm no fashionista but, you look good." he said, leading Ross out into the main party room. Everyone was here. Well, almost everyone. Trott went to talk to Katie, leaving Ross to his own devices. He stood up on a table. "Um, okay. Attention?" he said, a little shy. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Can we make this a surprise for Smith, please?" he asked, grinning like a small child. An eruption of 'yes' roared from the crowd, then they all went quiet. Ross got down from the table, and went out into the main corridor. He stood at the door, waiting for Smith to arrive. A few minutes later, he strolled through the door. "You told me to dress fancy here I am-" Smith was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek from Ross. "Good evening, gorgeous." Ross swayed Smith side to side. "Good evening to you too." Smith said. Ross linked his hand to Smith's. "Come with me, I insist." Ross smirked, and led him to the room where everyone was. "SURPRISE!" Everyone seemed to shout. "Oh my God. Why are you throwing me a party like this? I-I've done nothing to deserve this." Smith said, happy but also confused. "You've been there for me since day 1. Since Trott walked in on us naked. But, for his sake we don't talk of that incident." Ross replied, kissing Smith's cheek. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm gonna go get some stuff." Ross said, but he turned back. Ross had only told one person about this... And that was Kim. "Kim, come help me get the snacks please?" he asked. Kim followed him, skipping happily. They got into the kitchen. "Let's see the ring." she whispered, excitedly. Ross took it out, and showed her. "That's beautiful! He'll love it." she smiled. "I'm so proud of you." Ross smiled back, as he put the box back in his pocket. They both grabbed some snacks, and brought them into the room.

Everyone had been chatting. Kim went back on over to re-join Hannah, and Ross decided to go talk to Martyn and Parv. "Hey, guys. Glad you could make it." Ross smiled. "No worries, Ross. No worries." Martyn replied, with a smile. "Nah, it's nothing." Parv said, laughing. Ross looked a little uneasy and a little faint. Martyn looked at him a little weirdly. "Are you okay, Ross?" Parv asked. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. I just have something kinda important to address to everyone later and I'm kinda freaking out about it." Ross said, laughing nervously. "Ah, okay. I'll be looking forward to it." Martyn said, with a laugh. Ross decided to go talk to Duncan, who was already eating the Haribo. "Hey, Duncan. I see you're already at the Haribo." Ross frowned, jokingly. "Heeelllooo, Ross. You look a little weird right now. Are you feeling okay?" Duncan asked, concerned. "Yeah, fine. Just a little overwhelmed." Ross laughed. He wished everyone would stop asking him. Sjin decided to join their conversation. "Heyy, Ross. How're you? Feeling good I could attend tonight." he said, smiling. "I'm great, and I'm glad you attended too. Tonight is very special for me." Ross said, smiling slightly. He didn't notice the box was slightly sticking out the pocket. "Hey, what's this in your pocket?" Sjin said, pointing but not touching. "OH!" Ross shouted, quickly pushing it back in. "It's nothing, it's really nothing." he said, turning away from them. He went over to Hannah and Kim talking. "Oh, Ross. I'm so happy you threw this party for Smith. He really does deserve it, doesn't he." Hannah said, smiling. Ross nodded. "Yeah. He's done so much for me and everyone here." He laughed, remembering the fun times they had together... Playing games, and just being together cuddling... Ross shook himself out of his fantasies, and walked over to Simon and Lewis who were talking with Smith. "Hey, we were just talking about how you're the best boyfriend in the office. Smith is so very lucky." Simon gloated. Smith shot him a look, and Ross laughed. "Yeah, I mean. Nobody is a better boyfriend than you, Ross. Smith is so, so lucky." Lewis said, turning to the food. "I'm just saying hi to everyone, then I need to announce something." Ross said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Smith nodded, and got back to talking with Simon. As he got closer to the moment, the butterflies in Ross' stomach grew and grew. He walked over to Zoey and Fiona. "Hey, Ross! I'm so glad you invited us." Fiona turned to him, smiling. "I'm glad I invited you too." Ross said, laughing. "You look quite sick, have you been drinking yet?" Zoey laughed. "No, no. I'm not driving home, but I'd much rather not let myself get drunk." Ross laughed. He turned away, and finally went over to Trott, Katie and Turps. "How are the straight lovebirds, then?" Ross joked. "Oh, look. It's one of my gay roommates." Trott joked back. "The hottest one though, yeah?" Ross smirked. "Eh, not much between it. But I'm not saying who's hotter." Trott said, pointing to Katie. "Hey, you can say whatever you want. I don't mind." Katie said, laughing slightly. "So, we were just discussing with Turps about how Smith seems so handsome in that suit right now." Trott said. Ross looked round, and smiled at Smith. "He's definitely the most handsome in the office, that's for sure." Turps said. "Wow, even more handsome than you?" Trott said. Katie pretend slapped him. "Don't make those moves on me, young man." Turps joked, laughing. Ross smiled, and made his way back over to Smith.

"Uh, Kim. It's your line." Ross said, gesturing with his head toward Smith. "Oh, uh. Everyone please form a circle around Smith and Ross!" Kim said, in her best commander voice. Everyone did so, leaving Smith and Ross in the middle. "Oh, God. Why am I so scared?" Smith said, laughing nervously. Ross got down on one knee, earning many gasps from the circle. "No, this isn't happening." Smith said. "Ever since that one night where I was so stiff for Smith, and you were so horny for Hornby. My life changed. My life got better. Sure, we got caught naked by Trott and then a few days later we made it official. But I love you. I love you more than anything. You make me happy when you're cuddling with me. You make me happy whenever and wherever. No matter where our paths take us, I will always choose you. So, will you, Alex Smith, marry me?" Ross said, taking out the box and opening it up. "Of fucking course." Smith said, crying with joy now. The circle of friends clapped, happy as ever for them. Ross put the ring on Alex's finger. The ring was a White Gold ring with an emerald studded on the front of it. Ross held up his hand, and displayed another ring which was the exact same. Except without an emerald, this time a sapphire. Smith brought Ross in for a kiss. "I love you so fucking much." Smith said, hugging Ross tight. Ross laughed, the butterflies had escaped him and the weight of the question was off his shoulders. He was so glad he was engaged to the love of his life... Now just to plan the wedding!

 


End file.
